


Daddy's Perfect Boy

by xavierurban



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Crying, Daddy Kink, Daddy Roy Harper, Dom Roy Harper, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild DD/LB, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Somnophilia, Sounding, Sub Jason Todd, breath play, deep-throating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban
Summary: They kiss slowly, tongues brushing against one another in gentle strokes. Eventually, Roy lets go of Jason’s hand, dragging his own up his boy’s bare chest until he reaches Jason’s throat. Spreading his fingers, Roy lets his hand wrap fully around the front of Jason’s neck, not yet applying any pressure. Even still, Jason’s breathing stutters before he moans into Roy’s mouth, turned on just by the anticipation and the threat.But no, it’s not a threat, not tonight; it’s apromise.just some extra-soft, daddy dom!roy utterly taking jason apart with tenderness and love, like our favourite little boy deserves :3
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 15
Kudos: 133
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	Daddy's Perfect Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MFLuder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/gifts).



> you had such a lovely prompt, and i really hope this hits the spot!
> 
> huge, huge credit to my beta, yellowwarbler! you really came through for my last-minute, no-time-management ass, and i appreciate you so much!

Jason and Bruce are fighting again. It’s been several days now since their big blow-out, and Roy feels awful that he’s only just now been able to get to Gotham. He knows Jason, knows that the younger man has been putting on a brave face when they’ve spoken over the phone or their comms. He also knows that Jason’s been running himself ragged, driving himself into the ground to try and redeem himself in the eyes of a man who will never be satisfied by his efforts.

It hurts _Roy_ just to know about; he can barely fathom how much worse it must be for Jason to actually experience it. But that’s not entirely true, either, because Roy _does_ know what it’s like. Intimately.

But he tries not to think about Ollie these days.

The point is, Jason’s been running on fumes and hurt and anger. As such, Roy isn’t especially surprised to find Jason passed out face-down on the bed of his nicest safehouse when he finally gets through the security and slips silently into the bedroom. He’s a little surprised - pleasantly so - by the nudity, but the dampness of Jason’s hair and the towel slipping off the side of the bed explain it well enough.

Roy hates to wake him up, he really does. It’s not like his plans can’t wait, either, because they can; he could just as easily crawl into bed next to Jason and just hold him. Except, even from where he’s still standing in the doorway to the room, Roy can see the tension in Jason’s body, can see the way the muscles in his back and shoulders are pulled taut.

His boy deserves a peaceful rest.

Still, Roy can let him sleep a little longer, just while he prepares things.

Decision made, Roy nods to himself and steps further into the room. He shuts the door quietly behind himself and then pads over to the bed on silent feet, kneeling to carefully drag out the bag tucked underneath the frame and open it. He searches through it for a few minutes, pulling out the toys and supplies that he expects to need, and he sets them in a pile on the mattress before he stands and kicks the bag back under the bed.

He strips quietly, his cock already starting to stiffen up from the sight of Jason’s naked body and the anticipation of what’s to come. He steps around to the foot of the bed, his gaze roaming over his lover’s prone body as he wraps a hand around himself and starts to slowly jerk himself off. Roy frowns at every new, unfamiliar bruise that his eyes find, anger and possessiveness kicking up inside him and making him feel hot. He can’t help wondering how many of them are from the big man himself.

He’s going to have to be gentle, not that that wasn’t already his plan. God only knows that Jason hasn't been gentle with himself, so it’s going to have to fall on Roy to remind him that he deserves it. That he _needs_ it.

Roy bites down on a groan as Jason squirms in his sleep. He twists his wrist slightly, gripping a little tighter as he strokes himself. He keeps at it for several long minutes until he’s properly hard and there’s precum beading up at the tip of his cock. Roy is tempted to keep going, to jerk himself off all over his boy’s unconscious body, to mark him up and _claim_ him, but-

But tonight isn’t about him.

Instead, Roy takes a deep breath and slows his movement to a stop. He smothers a whimper in the back of his throat and then reaches into the pile of toys until he finds what he’s looking for. Roy fixes the ring around himself with only a bitten-off groan of displeasure, and then he crawls onto the bed to straddle Jason’s thighs. He shifts forward to kneel over Jason properly, his palms pressed to the mattress to support himself as he dips down to mouth at the back of his boy’s spine. Jason lets out a breathy sigh, and Roy pauses for a moment, his breath caught in his throat as he waits.

But Jason doesn’t wake up; he barely even stirs.

Roy lets out his breath slowly and returns to kissing Jason’s heated skin, his lips tracing a path down his spine to the top of his ass. Roy can’t help himself, stopping to bite at the plush curve of it for a moment before he keeps going, shuffling backwards so that he can get his face comfortably in line with Jason’s ass. His hands move down, too, cupping his boy’s cheeks and then spreading them apart to give Roy access to the puckered rim of his asshole.

He doesn’t waste any more time before diving in, his tongue curled into a point as he swirls it around the rim a few times before letting it poke through the ring of muscle. He thrusts it in and out a few times to start with, feeling the muscles around it starting to relax as Jason gives another shivering sigh. A few long swipes from the flat of his tongue follow, dragging from Jason’s taint back up to his hole, and Roy feels the younger man shift beneath him, his hips rocking forward ever so slightly as he pushes his tongue inside once more. Roy would smile if his mouth wasn’t already so busy.

He lets saliva pool and run down his tongue, dripping into Jason’s ass as he licks his way deeper. It isn’t long before the slow rolling of Jason’s hips increases, the younger man grinding down against the mattress with quiet sighs falling from his lips. Roy keeps going for a few more minutes before he finally pulls back, his tongue swiping over his own lips as he looks down at his boy’s spit-slicked hole. Jason’s hips stutter for only a moment before he resumes his grinding, and Roy’s expression softens.

Roy reaches for the lube, clicking it open and squeezing a generous portion out onto his fingers before closing it and setting it aside. He warms the lube between his fingers for a few seconds and then reaches out, his wet index finger dragging down Jason’s crack and circling his hole a few times before he starts to press it into him. It sinks in easily, and Roy curls it a few times before withdrawing it and pressing back in with two fingers. He pumps the two of them in and out of Jason’s hole slowly, pausing to rub at his boy’s prostate on every third thrust. Jason’s squirming grows more pointed as his breathing quickens.

 _Good boy_ , Roy thinks, but he doesn’t dare say it, not when the noise might wake Jason up.

His fingers spread eventually, stretching Jason out as Roy twists them inside him, and then he adds a third, pumping them faster now until Jason’s body tenses and starts to tremble before abruptly going still. Roy smiles and massages at his boy’s prostate a few moments longer before he withdraws his fingers and reaches for the bottle of lube once more. He makes quick work of slicking his cock up, and then Roy shuffles forward, his own thighs hugging Jason’s. Reaching down, he takes his cock in hand again, guiding the head of it down to Jason’s hole. Roy pushes forward with a slow, steady pressure. A groan tears out of him when he breaches the ring of muscle and starts to sink into the tight clutch of Jason’s passage.

Roy leans forward again, his hands returning to the mattress to hold himself up as he pushes slowly into that inviting heat. Jason shivers beneath him, another sigh escaping him as Roy finally bottoms out. He kisses the back of Jason’s neck before tipping down to rest his forehead against Jason’s back, groaning quietly as he starts to pull out. He’s moving so slowly that he can feel every squeeze as Jason’s insides cling to his cock, not wanting to let it go even in sleep.

He gets a few more thrusts in before Jason’s breathing changes, muscles immediately going tense. Roy turns his face. “Shh,” he breathes, craning his neck so that his words fall against Jason’s ear along with the heat of his breath, “it’s alright, pretty bird. It’s just me, baby, Daddy’s got you.”

Jason makes a soft, choked noise, and then he goes completely limp.

“Roy?” he asks, sounding groggy and unfocused, and Roy hums.

“Yeah, baby,” Roy reassures him, still moving with those slow strokes, “That’s right, it’s just me. You’re safe, sweetheart. I’m here.”

 _“Roy,”_ Jason says again, more focused now and with a hint of desperation trying to claw its way through.

It makes Roy frown for a moment, and he presses a kiss to the back of his boy’s shoulder as he hushes him again. “You’re okay, baby boy,” he promises, his own words going a bit tight when Jason suddenly clenches up around him, “You’re doing so good already, Jay. Just let Daddy keep going, hm?”

Jason gasps on the next thrust, clenching around Roy again as he tries to push himself back harder on his cock. “Daddy,” he whimpers, and it sounds like agreement as much as a plea.

“Yeah, baby,” Roy purrs, “Daddy’s here.”

He presses another kiss to Jason’s skin before pushing himself up. Roy lets his hands run down Jason’s sides before settling on his hips. He pulls the younger man up slightly, just enough that his ass is raised and his cock doesn’t brush the mattress, and then Roy reaches one hand between his boy’s legs. Jason gasps, jerking slightly against him.

Roy chuckles as he runs his knuckles along the length of Jason’s soft, sticky cock. “Are you going to get hard again for me, pretty bird?” he asks, and Jason makes a confused noise.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Roy coos as his hand dips lower. He cups Jason’s balls in the palm of it, rolling them gently. “You made a mess in your sleep, baby. You just couldn’t help coming with Daddy’s fingers inside you.” Jason moans at that, bucking down into Roy’s palm and then immediately pushing back harder on his cock. Roy flexes the fingers still wrapped around his hip in warning.

“You’re such a good boy, Jay,” he praises, and he frowns when Jason shakes his head. “Yes, you are,” he asserts. “You’re my perfect little boy, sweetheart, so good for responding to Daddy’s touch like I want you to.” He releases Jason’s sac as he speaks, moving back up to take his cock in hand and start stroking it to coax it back into hardness. Jason mewls softly, trembling with the effort to stay still and not press into Roy’s touch again.

“Daddy’s going to take such good care of you tonight, baby boy,” Roy promises, and Jason shivers beneath him, his ass clenching tight again and making Roy grunt. _Fuck_. He’s glad he decided on the ring; holding off while Jason was unconscious was one thing, but doing it while Jason’s awake and actively trying to draw him over the edge, too? Roy wouldn’t stand a chance.

Roy’s hand and his hips work together, every slow thrust rocking Jason forward to push through the tight ring of Roy’s fingers. It isn’t long before his boy is getting hard again.

“Good boy,” Roy praises as soon as he notices, and his grip tightens just a little more, “That’s it, sweetheart. Daddy loves getting your cute little cock hard, baby boy. It feels nice, doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” Jason gasps, his voice sounding a little wet already, “Daddy, please. Please.”

“Please what, baby?” Roy asks gently, and Jason trembles around him before he pushes himself back hard, taking Roy’s cock in one quick press. It steals the breath from Roy’s lungs for a moment, and he squeezes his eyes shut as he tries to control the way his hips instinctively start rutting forwards.

“Brat,” he gasps out, sounding fond rather than angry, and Jason whines and pushes back again.

“Harder, Daddy,” he says, that whine still curling his tone and making him sound a bit petulant. “ _Faster._ Please, Daddy. Please, I can take it. I want it. Please.”

Roy sighs, shaking his head as he strokes down Jason’s cock and circles his thumb around the head of it, his thumbnail dipping in ever so slightly against the slit and making Jason jerk.

“No,” he says firmly, and Jason whines until Roy lets go of his hip and lays a short, sharp swat over his backside instead. _“No,”_ he repeats, rubbing lightly over Jason’s ass with his palm before holding onto his hip again.

Jason slumps beneath him with a quiet grumble, and Roy smirks as he grinds forward, his cock already buried deep inside his boy. It makes Jason shudder and moan softly, precum wetting the head of his cock and the tip of Roy’s thumb.

“Good boy,” he purrs again as he lets go of Jason’s dick, leaving it flushed and hanging down as he goes back to holding his boy by both hips. “You just lay there and take it like a good little boy, baby. Let Daddy take care of everything.”

Roy shifts slightly, angling himself so that every stroke of his cock pushes right against Jason’s prostate, and his boy gives a strangled yelp the first time Roy grinds down against it. Roy smirks, taking that as encouragement to keep going, alternating between long, slow strokes that drag every last inch of his length against the sensitive bundle of nerves and shorter strokes that have him hitting it dead-on. Jason turns rapidly into an incoherent mess, babbling pleas for more between moans and gasps. When Roy looks, he can see a sticky string of precum trailing down towards the mattress from Jason’s dick, and he can’t stop himself from reaching out. He taps a finger against the sticky head and smirks when Jason’s whole cock jerks.

“Messy baby,” he teases, and Jason whines, his face turning against the pillow he’d buried it in. Roy laughs. “It’s okay, sweetheart. Daddy wants you to come for him. It’s okay.”

Jason yelps when Roy wraps his hand around him and starts jerking him off with slow, torturous strokes. Even still, it only takes a few pumps of his boy’s cock before he’s coming with a strangled cry, cum spilling down over Roy’s knuckles as he keeps working him through it. Jason’s muscles contract when he comes, his ass clenching tightly around Roy and making him see stars, although a sharp moan is the only thing Jason manages to pull from him.

“Daddy,” Jason whines, squirming as Roy keeps stroking his sensitive cock, “please. Please, please, Daddy, need it, wanna be good. Please come in me, Daddy, please, pleasepleaseplease.”

Roy swears softly, the temptation to give in growing with each word that passes through Jason’s lips. But no. No. Not yet. It takes a concentrated effort, but Roy manages to shift, planting his knees a little more solidly as he loops an arm around Jason’s waist.

“Sit up for me, baby,” he instructs, and he lets Jason’s own efforts help as Roy, too, straightens up to sit with his heels tucked against his ass and Jason’s back draped across his chest. “Good boy.”

Jason whimpers, one hand clutching at the arm around his waist as he reaches his other arm behind himself to hook it around the back of Roy’s neck.

 _“Daddy,”_ he gasps, turning his head to the side, and Roy immediately closes in on him. Jason whimpers against his lips before his mouth goes slack, and Roy takes the invitation eagerly, licking into his boy’s mouth as he finally lets go of Jason’s softened cock and reaches for his other hand instead. He carefully pries Jason’s fingers loose, threading his own in between them as he settles his palm over the back of Jason’s hand. He squeezes gently, reassuring Jason without words that he has him, and Jason relaxes against him, sinking more against Roy’s broad chest as he hesitantly raises his tongue to meet Roy’s.

They kiss slowly, tongues brushing against one another in gentle strokes. Eventually, Roy lets go of Jason’s hand, dragging his own up his boy’s bare chest until he reaches Jason’s throat. Spreading his fingers, Roy lets his hand wrap fully around the front of Jason’s neck, not yet applying any pressure. Even still, Jason’s breathing stutters before he moans into Roy’s mouth, turned on just by the anticipation and the threat.

But no, it’s not a threat, not tonight; it’s a _promise_.

Jason’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, and Roy slowly tightens his grip, restricting Jason’s breath but not cutting it off entirely. At the same time, he shifts to spread his legs a little wider. He breaks the kiss, trailing his lips across Jason’s cheek and up to his temple, and Roy groans softly as he starts to thrust slowly. Jason gives a strangled little moan, muscles clenching immediately around Roy’s cock as if the movement had reminded him that it was still inside him. Roy chuckles softly.

“Relax, pretty bird,” Roy coos as he unwinds his other arm from around Jason’s waist. He pets gently at Jason’s belly for a moment, fingers teasing through the curls of Jason’s faint treasure trail. “You don’t need to do anything, baby boy. Just keep Daddy’s cock warm while I work and let me take care of you.”

Jason moans again, the noise cutting off suddenly when Roy’s hand tightens around his throat. His lashes flutter and his lips tremble, and Roy hums before he dips down to steal another kiss. He loosens his grip when he pulls back, and Jason lets out a breathy, shivering sigh as the arm he has thrown back around Roy’s neck goes lax.

“Good boy,” Roy murmurs, and Jason whimpers softly when his hand trails lower, following the path of Jason’s hair back down to his soft cock. Roy drags his fingertips up and down the length of it and mouths at Jason’s jaw. His boy shifts slightly in his lap. “Easy, Jay,” he goes on, one finger tracing down to the very tip and circling around the slit. Jason makes another soft noise, and Roy stops touching him, hushing him quietly as he reaches out towards the small pile he’d set out. He sifts through it until he finds what he’s looking for, a pleased noise getting caught in his throat when he does.

Roy hooks his chin over Jason’s shoulder, giving himself a better view as he brings his hand back, a metal sound caught between his fingers. Jason, on the other hand, can’t see much of anything, not with Roy’s hand keeping his head back. Roy smirks and drags his knuckles over his boy’s dick once more.

“Can you do something for me, sweetheart?” he asks, and Jason gives a small nod, throat bobbing against Roy’s palm. Roy sets the sound down by his own thigh and reaches for Jason’s free hand, guiding it down between his legs. “Mm, good boy. Daddy just needs you to hold your cock for him, baby, that’s all.”

Jason makes a questioning noise, but he obeys nonetheless, his hand wrapping around his dick and holding it steady. Roy keeps his own hand over Jason’s for a few moments, leading him into giving it a tug before he lets go and picks the sound back up.

“Steady, now,” he instructs, and Jason swallows hard again.

“Yes, Daddy,” he agrees quietly, and Roy turns to press a kiss to his jaw before he goes back to watching over Jason’s shoulder.

Jason gasps and his hips jerks in surprise when Roy brings the end of the sound to his slit, rubbing around it with the small bulb at the end of the rod.

Roy’s lips twitch, and he continues a moment longer before he starts to slowly push down on the sound. Jason whimpers, his hips shaking with the effort to stay still, and Roy hushes him quietly. When that doesn’t work, he just tightens his grip until his boy’s noises are cut off.

He doesn't push the rod in fully on the first go, instead stopping when it's only about two inches deep and then starting to pull it back out. When little more than the tip is left inside Jason's cockhole, Roy repeats the process. He pushes the sound in deeper in small increments, and, slowly, Jason's cock starts to twitch back to life, growing more and more erect as it's fucked.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Roy purrs, his grip loosening around Jason’s throat, “Daddy loves making your pretty little cock get hard, baby boy.”

Jason whimpers and bucks his hips forward, and Roy chuckles.

“It’s okay, baby,” he says, his tone an equal mix of encouraging and amused, “Go ahead and jerk off for Daddy, it’s alright.”

His boy doesn’t need telling twice. Roy smothers a chuckle against Jason’s shoulder. Jason strokes his cock eagerly, and Roy glances over long enough to see him biting at his lip to stifle his moans.

“Good boy,” Roy says as he exhales. He strokes his thumb down the side of Jason’s neck before letting his attention return to his boy’s lap. Jason’s hips rock forward as he jerks off, and Roy groans at the friction against his cock. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, pushing away all thoughts of seeking his own pleasure, and finally resumes his previous task. He fucks the sound in and out of Jason’s cock a little faster than before, sinking it in as deep as it can go on each press. Jason shakes against him.

Jason clenches around his cock again, and even though Roy had long-since stopped thrusting, the contraction of muscles around him still makes him groan.

"Relax, baby boy," he grits out. “Just relax, baby, this is for you.”

Jason grumbles unhappily, and Roy chuckles.

“Hush,” he chastises. “I love making you feel good, baby.” Roy shifts his thumb to hold the end of the sound down, keeping it trapped fully in Jason’s cock as his boy jerks off around it with a low moan. “You’re such a good boy for me all the time, sweetheart. It makes Daddy so happy to be able to reward you for it.”

Jason gasps softly, hips rocking back and forth more insistently, and Roy lets go of the sound in favour of wrapping his hand around Jason’s and helping him stroke his cock.

“Yeah, that’s it, pretty bird,” Roy continues, turning to drag the tip of his nose up Jason’s cheek before he turns his boy’s face towards him to steal another kiss. He tastes salt on Jason’s lips and pulls back, his brow creasing in confusion as he takes in Jason’s face and the tears streaking down in.

_Oh._

“Oh, sweetheart,” Roy croons, his hand lifting from Jason’s throat in order to cup his cheek instead. He brushes away tears with his thumb and presses a kiss to the hinge of Jason’s jaw. “Shh, darling, it’s alright. Daddy’s here, let it out, baby. Daddy loves you.”

Jason outright sobs at that, and Roy makes a sympathetic noise as he brushes away another tear. He guides Jason into stroking himself more slowly, murmuring soft encouragements and quiet praise all the while, and Jason shudders as he gasps and whines.

“Daddy,” he begs, and Roy kisses his face again before he lets go of Jason’s cock in favour of taking the sound between his fingers again. It’s still about half-way down Jason’s cock, and Roy hums as he pushes it back down the rest of the way and then starts to drag it back out.

“Come on, baby boy,” he encourages, “Go on and come for Daddy, it’s okay. I want you to, baby. You’re being so good right now, and I’m so proud of you. Go ahead and come, Jay.”

Jason tenses against him immediately, limbs locking up as he clenches tightly around Roy’s cock. Roy watches as Jason’s cock visibly jerks and twitches, the sound being pushed up as dribbles of cum bead up around it to spill down Jason’s shaft. Roy taps at it, nudging it back in deeper just to watch it start to come up again, an amused huff escaping him. Jason, on the other hand, keens loudly, his own hand tight around his cock and jerking at it desperately. Roy bites down on his tongue to stop his own groan as Jason’s ass clenches and loosens around him almost rhythmically, and he fucks the sound down into Jason’s cockhole a few more times before he finally slides it free. Pearls of cum drip from the stretched slit immediately, dripping over Jason’s knuckles.

“Good boy,” Roy murmurs to him. He drops his hand to Jason’s thigh after letting go of the sound, massaging his boy’s tense muscles as he presses a kiss to Jason’s jaw. “Good boy, Jay. Daddy’s so proud of you, you did exactly what I asked.”

The praise only makes Jason keen again, his head turning as if he can bury his face against Roy’s chest despite having his back to him. Jason’s grip on his cock loosens slowly before he lets it go entirely, and Roy just chuckles as he reaches out to take over. Jason jerks against him, whimpering lowly as Roy fists his cock and drags his thumb over the head.

“What’s the matter, baby boy?” he asks, and Jason just trembles against him. “Is your cock sore, sweetheart? Is that it?”

The nod he receives in response is short and jerky, and it’s preceded by another whimper. Roy doesn’t let up right away, but he does slow down, tugging at Jason’s cock with firm, steady strokes from the root all the way to the tip - and then back down again.

Roy makes a sympathetic noise and brushes his thumb over Jason’s cheek once more.

“Poor thing,” he hums, “Do you need a break, pretty bird?”

Jason gives another weak nod, and Roy’s lips curl into a smile.

 _Good_ , he thinks. Jason enjoys having his limits pushed, but, sometimes, he’s a little _too_ ready to do it. Roy’s been trying to get him out of the habit. Been trying to make him see that it’s okay to need to pause or to stop and take a breath. That needing to calm down doesn’t mean he’s failed somehow.

Roy shifts, letting go of Jason’s dick and sliding his hand up to rest on his boy’s belly as his other hand moves to Jason’s throat again.

“Good boy,” he says, breath warm against Jason’s ear before he nips at the lobe. “Do you think you can kneel up a little higher for me, pretty bird? Daddy wants you on your back again.”

Jason takes a few shaking breaths before he nods, and Roy shifts to hold him steady as Jason starts to raise up off of him. Roy groans as his cock drags against tight muscles for a few seconds before popping free, the organ slapping back against his own belly with a wet sound that makes his cheeks heat up. Jason whimpers at the loss.

“Shh.”

Roy kneels up himself, crowding in behind Jason as he manhandles his boy into turning around and then lying back down. Jason’s eyes are wet and glassy as they stare up at him, and his lips are red and slick from being bitten. Roy crawls over him, his knees settling on either side of Jason’s hips, and he folds himself down over him. His hands cradle Jason’s jaw on either side as Roy presses their lips together, and Jason sighs softly against his mouth. They kiss like that for several long moments, and when it breaks, Roy pulls back only far enough to pepper kisses all over Jason’s face instead.

Jason squirms beneath him, and Roy moves lower, trailing kisses down Jason’s throat before he nips at his boy’s Adam’s apple and then starts to suck at the thin skin he finds there.

“Daddy,” Jason gasps, one hand coming up to grip Roy’s shoulder as the other tangles loosely in Roy’s hair. “Daddy, please.”

Roy pulls back with a wet pop, his tongue sliding over his bottom lip as he shifts to support himself against the mattress. “Please what, baby?”

Jason only whines.

“Jason,” Roy says, his voice taking on a more stern edge, “Use your big boy words.”

He has to fight to remain serious, wanting nothing more than to grin at the petulant pout that twists Jason’s features.

“Please can you fuck me now?” Jason finally asks, and Roy huffs and rolls his eyes.

“No,” he says easily, and Jason whines again.

_“Daddy!”_

“Quiet, baby,” Roy chastises. He dips down again and presses a kiss to Jason’s lips, then he straightens up completely. “You said you were sore, sweetheart,” he reminds Jason, “Daddy doesn’t want to fuck you until you can enjoy it.”

“I will,” Jason pleads. “I promise! I can be good, Daddy. Please fuck me. Please, I do want it.”

Roy rolls his eyes, but his expression is more fond than annoyed.

“Soon, baby boy,” he promises, and tears well up along Jason’s lash line. Roy reaches out and cups his cheek, clucking his tongue softly. “None of that, Jaybird. You’re already being so good for me. You can be good a little longer, can’t you?”

Jason blinks, and tears spill out from the corners of his eyes.

“Yes, Daddy,” he whispers, resigned.

“Good boy.”

Jason shudders.

Roy’s thumb drags along Jason’s cheekbone for a moment, smearing the fresh teartracks, and then he lets it trace lower. He drags the rough pad of it over Jason’s bottom lip, tugging it down to reveal his teeth until Jason opens his mouth. Roy gives a pleased hum as he slides his thumb into Jason’s mouth, and his eyes close for a moment as lips immediately close around it and Jason’s tongue lifts to drag against it.

“Yeah?” he asks as he presses in deeper and lets Jason swirl his tongue all around the digit. “Is that what you want, baby boy? You want Daddy to put something in your mouth?”

Jason nods eagerly, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed as he stares up at Roy.

“That’s my boy,” Roy says, pleased. “I thought you might like that idea.”

The flush on Jason’s cheeks darkens at that, but he makes no attempt to disagree or deny it.

Roy lets Jason suck and lick his thumb a few seconds longer before he presses it down against his boy’s bottom teeth. Jason opens his mouth immediately under the pressure, and he keeps it that way even when Roy has withdrawn his hand.

“Good boy,” Roy praises as he shuffles forwards on his knees. He reaches down to grab his cock with one hand, his own teeth cutting into his bottom lip as he strokes himself a few times. He leans forward and grabs onto the headboard with his other hand, supporting himself as kneels up enough to guide his cock into Jason’s waiting mouth. The head slides over Jason’s tongue, and Roy lets go of himself and reaches for Jason’s hair instead. His fingers curl firmly into sweaty, dark locks, and he lets himself sink down into all that waiting heat.

He keeps his thrusts slow and shallow at first, dragging his cock along Jason’s tongue and letting his boy wrap his mouth around him and start to suck. It isn’t long before he’s groaning, his cock throbbing under the sensation, and Roy has to squeeze his eyes shut as he takes a deep breath. The temptation to tear the ring off is back. He could do it, he knows. He could take it off and let himself come down his boy’s throat - or all over his face - and he could still give himself the time to get it up again to fuck Jason before the night’s through.

But this isn’t supposed to be for him. This isn’t supposed to be about dragging things on and on, beyond what Jason actually needs - and he knows Jason isn’t going to need much more, not tonight. Roy’s not trying to _push_ him, after all; he’s just trying to remind him who he belongs to - and, more importantly, who he _doesn’t_.

Letting out a shuddering moan, Roy lets his eyes open again, and his grip tightens in Jason’s hair. He drags Jason’s head up slightly at the same time that he lets himself thrust lower, and the combined effort has him sliding down into the tight squeeze of Jason’s throat. Jason moans, his throat muscles working around Roy’s cock as he swallows reflexively.

Roy groans again at the feeling and lets his shoulders and neck relax, his head hanging down almost limply as he continues to roll his hips excruciatingly slowly.

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart,” Roy murmurs, and Jason’s throat convulses around him again. “You’re such a good boy, keeping your mouth open for Daddy to use. It feels so good, baby boy.”

Jason gives a low, muffled whimper, and Roy’s fingers loosen in his hair. Jason keeps his head raised on his own when he does, and warmth sparks low in Roy’s gut. He massages his fingers into Jason’s scalp in response, and his boy shudders beneath him before opening his mouth just a little wider. Drool spills from the corners of his lips with every thrust.

“Look at you,” Roy says, “You don’t even gag anymore, hm?” As if to prove a point, Roy lets his hips jerk forwards a little harder on the next stroke, and Jason takes it just as well. “Daddy’s so proud of you, sweetheart. I can tell you’ve been practicing to impress me.”

Jason’s cheeks are red now, but Roy can’t be sure if it’s from embarrassment or from his oxygen intake lowering. Either way, he doesn’t let up, though he does ease back into those slow, deep thrusts that have him sinking deep into Jason’s throat before pulling back until just the very head is keeping his throat stretched open.

“Yeah, you have been, haven’t you?” he asks, and Jason squirms slightly beneath him, vibrations running up his cock as his boy moans. “Have you been fucking your throat with your toys, baby? Pretending it’s Daddy’s cock you’re taking?” Jason moans again, and Roy smirks.

“What a good boy, Jay. You want to be Daddy’s perfect slut, don’t you?”

Jason jolts at that, and he chokes slightly when he starts to nod before abruptly freezing. Roy just chuckles under his breath and pushes into Jason’s throat once more - only, this time, he doesn’t pull back out right away.

“Why don’t you be a good boy and show Daddy what you’ve learned, then, hm?”

Jason swallows around him, his throat clenching and squeezing deliciously, and Roy tightens his grip in Jason’s hair again to help take the strain off of his boy’s neck.

“That’s it,” he encourages, and Jason hums around him as they hold each other’s gaze. “Good boy.”

Jason’s nostrils flare as he tries to breath, and it’s only a few seconds before his eyes start to water. His skin darkens into a lovely purple-red shade the longer Roy keeps his cock trapped down his throat. Roy watches the brief flare of panic rise behind Jason’s eyes, and his grip tightens just a smidge. A moment later, that panic seems to snap and fade away, and Jason goes loose and relaxed beneath him, trusting Roy to do what’s best for him as he lets his eyes flutter closed.

Roy’s not sure he’ll ever get used to these displays of trust. He can still remember the first time that Jason let Roy choke him into unconsciousness rather than using any of his safe-signals. He had been so freaked out, so sure that he had fucked up and hurt Jason, but when his partner had roused a few moments later, he had been so loose and relaxed, curling into Roy immediately as if there was nowhere else he’d rather be. They’d talked about it when Jason came back up, of course. Jason had apologized for scaring him but explained that he trusted Roy to stop as soon as he realized Jason was out.

They’d taken some time to explore the boundaries of this particular matter after that. Roy is confident in it now, but the depth of Jason’s trust still tends to take his breath away.

He doesn’t allow Jason to fully lose consciousness this time, withdrawing at the last minute and thrusting shallowly in Jason’s mouth as he fucks the head of his cock over Jason’s tongue. Jason barely coughs, taking the sudden return of oxygen with an easy grace. He whines, lifting his head weakly like he wants to take more of Roy’s cock again, and Roy chuckles.

He cards his fingers through Jason’s hair and brushes his bangs back from his forehead as he finally slides his cock free and sinks back down into a low kneel.

Jason blinks up at him, mouth still open as he makes a confused, wet noise in the back of his throat.

“Hush now,” Roy murmurs, and he lets go of the headboard. He brings his hand down and slides three fingers into Jason’s mouth, fucking them over his tongue and back towards his throat. Jason whines, but dutifully starts to suck them, his lips closing around Roy’s knuckles. His eyes are a bit clouded, a deep flush remaining across his cheeks even as he breathes more normally. His tongue swirls around Roy’s fingers, sliding between them to caress the skin between each of them, and Roy groans and rocks forward. The head of his cock smears saliva and precum against the hollow of Jason’s throat.

He barely has his fingers pulled free again before Jason starts babbling.

“Daddy, please,” he gasps, his voice going thin with a whiney, pleading edge. “Please come in my mouth. I want it, please. Want you to feel good, too, please, I love when you do it, Daddy. Please, please, wasn’t I good?”

Tears well up in his eyes, spilling over as his begging becomes more desperate, and Roy coos down at him gently. He wipes away Jason’s tears when they roll down his temples.

“Oh, baby boy,” he says gently, “Yes, you’ve been so good. You’ve been the best, sweetheart, I’m so proud of you. Shh, it’s alright, Daddy’s here.”

“Please,” Jason cries again. “Daddy, please. Please, let me taste you. Need it. Please.”

“Shh, baby boy.” Roy cups Jason’s cheek gently, smiling down at him softly as Jason turns his head to press into the touch. “Daddy’s got you, baby, I’m going to give you what you need, sweetheart. But I don’t think it’s that.”

Jason whimpers pitifully, his lashes sticking together from his tears, and Roy’s heart clenches painfully.

“I think you need Daddy to come inside _you_ , baby,” he explains, and Jason’s eyes fly open. His bottom lip quivers as hope blooms across his face. “I think you need Daddy to fill you up and remind you who you belong to. Isn’t that right, pretty bird?”

Jason gasps softly and then starts nodding almost frantically. Roy uses his hold on Jason’s cheek to still him.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, baby,” he purrs. “I think you forgot that you’re mine, didn’t you? You forgot that you’re _my_ good boy, and it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks.” His heart clenches again when Jason whimpers and shuts his eyes, fresh tears squeezing out between his eyelids a moment later.

For one fleeting moment, Roy lets his anger with Bruce return. He lets it swirl inside him, warming him from the inside out as it fuels his desire to be _better_. To give Jason all the love, care, and support he needs - to be the caretaker he deserves.

Then he lets go of the anger, hanging on only to the rest of those feelings.

“You are _so_ good, Jay,” he promises softly, and Jason trembles beneath him, “and I’m going to show you just how much Daddy loves you.”

Jason keens, high and sharp, and Roy slides backwards to straddle Jason’s thighs so that he has room to lean down and kiss him again. Jason surges up into the kiss eagerly, his hands reaching out to clutch at the back of Roy’s head, and Roy doesn’t try to push him away. Instead, he works to gentle the kiss, one arm sliding around Jason’s back and hauling him up more comfortably as Roy licks into his mouth and pets through his hair with his other hand.

Slowly, Jason starts to relax against him, his grip slackening as he ruts forward, grinding his stiffening cock against Roy’s belly. He yelps when Roy nips at his lip and then pulls back, glancing down between their bodies.

“I think that means someone’s little cock is feeling better, hm?” he asks, and Jason makes an embarrassed noise before hiding his face in the crook of Roy’s neck. Roy chuckles, stroking a hand down Jason’s spine before he cups his ass. “It’s okay, baby. You don’t need to be embarrassed. I told you: Daddy likes making you hard.”

Jason shudders against him, and then he rocks forward again.

“Daddy,” he mumbles into Roy’s neck, uncharacteristically shy, “Will you fuck me now? Please? Please, Daddy, you said you would.”

“Shh,” Roy soothes immediately, cutting off the frantic edge that was starting to bleed into Jason’s voice, “I know I did, baby. Shh, shh, I will. Daddy’s going to fuck you soon, baby boy. I promise. But I need you to lay back down so Daddy can get you all ready for him, first. You don’t want it to hurt, do you, sweetheart?”

Jason shakes his head, but he doesn’t make any moves to pull away. Roy huffs, rolling his eyes as he lightly slaps Jason’s ass.

“C’mon, baby boy,” he coaxes, “Let go and lay back down for Daddy.”

Jason clings to him a moment longer before he finally pulls back, grumbling a little and giving Roy the most ridiculous scowl as he flops back down onto the bed. Before Roy can say or do anything else, Jason spreads his legs and pulls them up towards his chest, his hands on his shins. Roy can’t help the low groan that escapes him at the sight.

“Good boy,” he breathes out when he finally manages to pull himself together.

Roy moves fluidly to settle behind Jason, and he drops a kiss to one of his boy’s ankles before he reaches for the bottle of lube he’d tossed aside earlier. He also grabs another of the toys he’d taken out, and sets it down within easy reach. He slicks his fingers up with lube, and then takes one of Jason’s legs into his own hands to steady them both as he brings the others down to Jason’s ass. It’s easy enough to slide the first two fingers in, Jason’s body still relatively loose from earlier. Roy only fucks him on them for a few thrusts before he adds a third.

He curls them inside Jason’s tight passage, fingers rubbing and prodding until they find just the right spot to make Jason yelp and thrust his hips up - then he starts massaging it mercilessly. He keeps going until Jason is whining loudly and circling his hips, unsure if he wants to press into the contact or pull away from it. Then, with Jason sufficiently distracted, he opens the lube again and messily drizzles it right down onto the vibrator sitting on the bed.

Roy spreads the lube around with his fingertips after he snaps the lid of the bottle closed, and then he’s picking it up and sliding his other fingers free. Jason only has a moment to loudly mourn the loss of stimulation before Roy slides the vibrator into him instead. Jason gasps, and Roy can see the way that his hole tightens as he clenches around the intrusion. Roy only gives him a few seconds to adjust before he clicks the toy on. Jason jumps and moans loudly, the sound only breaking when Roy finishes clicking through to one of the higher settings.

“Feels good, doesn’t it, baby?” he asks. Jason manages to look at him through half-lidded eyes, but he can’t respond through the gasping, open-mouthed moans falling from between his lips.

“Now be a good boy and keep that right where it is, sweetheart,” he continues. Jason blinks and then bites down on his bottom lip, nodding weakly as he tries to stifle another moan. Roy smiles down at him a moment longer before he shifts back, lying down so that he can get his mouth above Jason’s flushed, bobbing cock. He sinks down on it without hesitation, swallowing down Jason’s impressive length and moaning around it as he relaxes and lets it push down into his throat.

Jason practically wails, his hips jerking upward and pushing himself deeper into Roy’s throat. Roy gags slightly, but he doesn’t mind. Far from it, really.

He stays like that for a few seconds, letting Jason feel the squeeze of his throat and the vibrations of his muscles as he moans around him, and then Roy starts to bob. He fucks his throat on Jason’s cock, drool dripping down the length to wet Jason’s pubic hair. Jason whines and gasps beneath him, his hips stuttering up and down like he’s trying very, very hard to stay still but isn’t quite managing it.

“Daddy,” Jason gasps, his grip on his own legs tightening, “Daddy, _Daddy_ , please, oh, _ah_ , feels good, please, please, can I- Can I come? Daddy, please!”

Roy hums around him one last time and then starts to pull back, heat burning in his gut when Jason sobs in distress. He settles when he realizes that Roy isn’t pulling off completely, and his cock twitches and jerks against Roy’s tongue when he lifts it to lick at the underside. He pulls back even further, swirling his tongue around the head of Jason’s cock and then flicking the tip of it against his slit. Jason sobs again, his hips bucking forward uncontrollably now.

“Daddy, _please_ ,” he begs, and Roy’s fingers find his thigh, tapping out a familiar pattern.

Jason comes with a loud cry only seconds later, and Roy keeps Jason’s cock shallow in his mouth, letting himself taste it as his boy spills over his tongue. He jerks Jason off with one hand as his cock pulses, coaxing every last drop of it out of him as Roy swallows eagerly.

A thin string of cum keeps them connected when Roy pulls back, snapping only when Roy’s tongue darts out to lick over his lips. He leans forward, lapping at Jason’s cock to clean it, and his boy trembles and whines, his hips still rocking insistently.

“Daddy,” he whimpers eventually, and Roy turns his head to kiss and nip at Jason’s inner thigh, ignoring the plea in his boy’s voice, “Daddy, Daddy, please, please, ah, fu-f- _Daddy_ , too much, s’too much.”

“Jason,” he says, and it comes out rougher than he had expected. Fuck. He hadn’t even been on Jason’s cock for that long, either.

“Jay,” he says again, and it comes out a little softer, “Daddy’s still busy.”

Jason sobs at that, and his grip on his legs slips. His feet hit the mattress, knees still bent, and Jason uses the leverage to lift his hips a little higher. It’s a useless effort, really, but Roy doesn’t chide him.

He goes back to his previous task, biting into the plush meat of Jason’s thigh and then sucking, his tongue laving over the skin between his teeth. He doesn’t let go again until he’s confident that he’s left a mark that will grow into a deep hickey, reminding Jason exactly who he belongs to.

Roy sits back up slowly, and he smirks when he looks down to see Jason’s wet cheeks and the deep indent against his lip as he tries to quiet his sobs with his teeth.

“Good boy,” he praises him gently, and Jason shudders, pressing up into Roy’s touch when Roy starts to pet over his tensed, quivering belly. “That’s so good, sweetheart. You’re taking everything so well for me.”

A sob slips out at that, and Roy drops his hand down between Jason’s legs. He flicks the vibrator off and makes a soothing noise. Jason slowly blinks wet eyes open to look up at him pleadingly.

“Shh, baby,” Roy murmurs as he eases the toy back out and tosses it aside. He slips a finger into him, testing out whether or not Jason is wet enough to take him without any more lube; he is.

“I know,” he continues, “I know what you need, shh.” Roy settles more comfortably between Jason’s legs as he speaks, taking his cock in hand. He guides himself down to Jason's entrance, lining up the head of his cock and pushing in.

Jason gasps and tries to bear down on him, and Roy groans as his cock is sheathed further inside all of that tight heat.

"Baby," he groans, reaching out to grab Jason's waist and hold him steady, "Jesus, sweetheart, you feel so good."

Jason clenches around him in response, mewling softly as he squirms on the bed. His own cock is already half-hard again. Sometimes Roy is almost jealous of the shortened refractory period the Lazarus bestowed upon Jason.

Other times, he's just happy to be able to exploit it.

Reaching over, Roy takes it in hand as he slides the rest of the way into Jason with one sharp thrust. He strokes his boy's cock firmly, his thumb massaging just below the head, trying to distract himself from the way his balls feel almost painfully full as he sits inside Jason's heat.

Jason's hips buck and roll slightly, trying to take Roy properly, or maybe just trying to push into his hand. He gives a low whine, his head tossing as he clenches around Roy's dick.

"Daddy," he begs, eyes wet and wide and clouded with desperation as he stares up at Roy.

"What do you want, baby boy?" he asks, his own hips twitching forward instinctively when Jason tightens around him. He drags his thumb over the sticky slit of Jason's cock, and then Roy strokes him down to the base before cupping his balls instead.

Jason gasps and pushes into his touch. His cock twitches and rises more when Roy squeezes them gently.

"Hmm?" Roy prompts, squeezing them again, and Jason groans.

"I want," he starts, but it cuts off into a high whine when Roy lets himself shift ever so slightly, his cock grinding just a little bit deeper into Jason. He pants, hands fisting into the bed sheets as he arches up, seeking more stimulation. "I want you t-to fuck me, Daddy. _Please!_ "

Roy considers asking him if he's sure. Considers teasing him for even longer, until he's sobbing and desperate, until he's squirming enough to fuck himself on Roy's dick. But he's already planning on going slowly, and he's not trying to _torture_ his boy - not tonight, anyway.

He keeps playing with Jason's balls as he decides, rolling and squeezing them until Jason's thighs are trembling from the strain of trying to stay open instead of closing around him. Finally, he lets them go, and Jason's chest deflates as he lets out a rush of air.

Roy chuckles. "Don't worry, sweetheart," he purrs as he moves to plant one palm against the mattress just above Jason's shoulder, "Daddy's got you now." He leans forward, boxing Jason in, and his other hand grips his boy's hip more tightly, helping him to angle upwards a little more.

Then, finally, Roy starts to pull his hips back, dragging his cock back through the tight clutch of Jason's passage so, so slowly. He groans and shudders at the way Jason's muscles cling to him, squeezing at every inch of his cock as it withdraws from that overwhelming heat.

He pulls back until just the very head of his cock is still inside, and Jason keens sharply, begging without words as he tries to push down to take him back in. Roy waits until Jason gives up and goes still again with a quiet moan, and then he finally lets himself sink back in, still moving so slowly that he's sure it's as unbearable for Jason as it is for himself.

A few more agonizingly slow thrusts pass before Jason lifts his legs and wraps them around Roy's waist. Roy can feel Jason's muscles working, can feel the heels of his feet digging into his back, and he gives a breathless chuckle.

"Trying to tell me something, baby boy?" he asks, and Jason gives him a grumpy look for all of half a second before Roy's cock passes against his prostate in one long, slow stroke, causing Jason's mouth to part around a desperate moan and his eyes to squeeze tightly shut.

"F-faster," Jason finally manages to gasp, and Roy hums. His pace doesn't change, and Jason huffs and whines beneath him. "Please!"

"No," Roy finally says, letting go of Jason's hip and moving to grope his ass instead. He squeezes at the firm handful and lifts slightly to help shift the angle of his thrusts.

Jason sobs, one hand lifting from the sheets to grab at Roy's other arm. His fingers claw at him desperately, nails biting into Roy's skin.

"Daddy, please," he begs, and Roy tuts.

"I said no, sweetheart," Roy says, "We're both going to come just like this, because you seem to have forgotten that you're Daddy's good boy who deserves to be treated gently. Who deserves to be loved and cherished and enjoyed."

Jason gasps, his eyes going wide and his lip trembling as he stares up at Roy.

"You're my special little boy, baby," Roy continues, "and you're so good, but you're not very nice to yourself, are you, baby? You've been working so hard trying to do better just because someone else said you weren't good enough."

Tears well up in Jason's eyes the more Roy speaks, spilling over to slide down his temples into his hair. Roy works to keep his anger tightly coiled and hidden away from Jason's senses.

"But baby, it doesn't matter what anyone else says, does it?"

When Jason doesn't answer, Roy pulls back only slightly and then bucks forward, jolting the body beneath him.

"Does it?" he asks again. Jason sobs and clenches around him as he shakes his head.

"N-no," he finally manages to say, more of a whine than anything else.

"No," Roy agrees. "No, it doesn't matter. Tell me why."

Jason whines, trying again to rock down on Roy’s cock. Roy grips his hip tighter and pulls back, keeping his boy’s rim stretched wide around the head of his dick. Jason blinks fresh tears down his temples.

“B-because ‘m yours,” he whimpers finally, and Roy rewards him by sliding back in, even if it’s not the quick thrust Jason would like. He squirms and moans nonetheless, and Roy folds himself over him further.

“That’s right, baby boy,” he agrees, his words pressed against Jason’s jaw as he mouths his way along it, “You’re _mine_ , and I love you so fucking much, Jaybird. I’m so proud of you all the time, baby. So happy to call you mine.”

Jason sobs and tightens his legs around Roy’s waist, his face turning as his lips desperately seek out Roy’s. Roy obliges, kissing him with a desperation of his own as he keeps working his hips as slowly as he can. His cock is so hard that it hurts, his balls feeling heavy and full enough to burst. Roy knows he won’t be able to keep this up much longer. Jason’s own dick is hard and dripping as it rubs against his belly, smearing precum all over Roy’s skin.

He slows the kiss after a few more seconds have passed, easing Jason into something more gentle until he can hear his boy’s breath hitching, until he feels Jason’s mouth go completely slack, his tongue flagging where it was stroking against Roy’s seconds before. Roy catches it between his teeth, instead, scraping them gently against it as he sucks at the tip. Jason shudders beneath him and whines low in his throat.

He pulls back, pressing kisses over Jason’s eyelids and the bridge of his nose before he sits up. Jason makes a soft noise of protest when Roy’s cock slips out of him, but he doesn’t do more than force his eyes open to stare up at him pleadingly.

Roy hushes him gently, one hand petting up and down Jason’s sternum as he drops the other to his own lap and removes the cock ring. He shudders, his cock twitching and dribbling eagerly as his hand grazes it in the process.

“Legs down, sweetheart,” he whispers, and Jason’s legs tremble as he opens, sluggishly unwinding them from around Roy’s body and letting them drop back down onto the bed. “Good boy. That’s so good, Jay.”

Roy moves slowly, not wanting to startle Jason too much or make him think he’s outright pulling away. He moves to Jason’s side and stretches out, one arm under his cheek and curling to bracket Jason’s head. The other hand settles on Jason’s hip and pushes gently until Jason gets the point and rolls forward onto his side, allowing Roy to shuffle in closer until they’re pressed together, back to front.

Roy reaches for his cock, then, and nudges his knee forward until it’s between Jason’s legs to help open him up. Once Roy lines himself up, he pushes back in slowly, his breath hissing out between gritted teeth as Jason’s tight heat envelops him once more.

Jason grinds back against him, and Roy tips his head forward, letting it rest against the back of Jason’s shoulder. He lets out a shuddering exhale when Jason clenches around him.

“Fuck,” he mutters, and Jason does it again.

After taking a moment or two to collect himself, Roy lets his hand settle low on Jason’s abdomen, pressing down gently as he starts to thrust. He goes just as slow as he did before, but his thrusts are more shallow now, his cockhead grinding into Jason’s prostate again and again. Jason’s breath hitches as stuttering little moans escape him, and Roy catches his hand with his own when Jason reaches down to touch himself.

“Uh-uh,” he huffs before lacing their fingers together and bringing both of their hands down against Jason’s gut. “Like this or not at all, baby.”

Jason whimpers and clenches around him again, and Roy swears softly, his eyes squeezing shut. _C’mon, Jay,_ he thinks, unsure if he’ll be able to hold out much longer but still wanting Jason to come first.

He kisses Jason’s shoulder and then makes his way up Jason’s neck, too, nibbling and sucking as he goes. Jason starts grinding back against him even more eagerly.

“That’s it,” Roy encourages, “Good boy, just a little more. C’mon, baby.”

Jason keens and turns his head, and Roy rewards him with the kiss he knows Jason is seeking. He kisses him hard and deep, his tongue fucking into his boy’s mouth in opposition to the slow glide of his cock, and Roy drinks down Jason’s moans greedily.

It only takes a few more determined strokes right against Jason’s prostate for him to tip over the edge, his body tightening as he breaks from the kiss and moans wantonly. His cock twitches and jerks, remaining untouched as it spurts. Cum drools down onto the bedsheets.

Roy keeps up those slow thrusts the entire time, no matter how much he wants to snap and start eagerly chasing his own pleasure. Jason clenches tight around him when he comes and keeps it up even after he’s finished, soft mewls spilling from his lips at the overstimulation.

“Daddy,” he calls weakly, “Daddy, please. You said you’d make me yours, please.”

Roy surprises even himself with the snarl that tears out of him at that, and he squeezes Jason’s hand in an effort to ease him when he jumps.

“You’re _already_ mine,” Roy tells him firmly, and his hips stutter slightly on the next thrust, “This is all just a reminder, baby boy.”

Jason shivers, his lips brushing distractedly against Roy’s chin. “Please,” he says again.

That’s all it takes. That final, soft plea tumbling from Jason’s lips has Roy’s body tensing up, his balls drawing up tighter against his body and his cock throbbing. He lets himself slide in as deep as he can get as his cock pulses, splashing his claim across Jason’s most private spaces. His own noises are low and animalistic, a counterpoint to the soft, gasping pants that Jason releases, but both are cut off a few seconds later when Roy steals another kiss.

Roy grinds forward until his cock runs dry, still licking into Jason’s mouth long past that point until his boy is starting to fade, loose and relaxed against him where they’re pressed so close together.

Roy nibbles at Jason’s bottom lip for a few seconds before he pulls back completely. He nuzzles into Jason’s cheek, gently nudging him until he turns to face forward again.

“Relax, baby,” he murmurs as his mouth trails back to Jason’s neck. He sucks a mark into it before moving to press a kiss to the top of Jason’s spine. “You did so good, sweetheart. You can rest now, baby boy. Daddy will still be here in the morning.”

Jason exhales softly, and Roy kisses the back of his neck again before he shifts to get comfortable himself. He closes his eyes and lets his breathing even out, his own exhaustion slowly starting to settle over him now that he’s stopped pushing himself. The warmth of Jason’s body tucked into the curve of his own helps, too.

Still, Roy manages to cling to consciousness until he’s sure that Jason himself has dropped off. Only then does he let himself follow, drifting off into an easy, peaceful sleep now that he finally has his boy in his arms where he knows that Jason is safe and being cared for.


End file.
